The Rest of Our Lives
by OTH4EVER23
Summary: Follow Joe and Lilly through love, drama, hate, family and more in the sequel to '3 Wonderful Years'
1. Christmas and Babies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Only the idea of the story is mine and the characters I make up. Other than that, nothing is mine!!**

**AN: This is the sequel to _3 Wonderful Years. _Don't know how much I will be able to put up but hopefully I can get a few more chapters before I go back to school. Please review!!! Also, please do not report this story. IT IS LEGAL!!!**

**3 Years Later (Introductions)**

Joe(24) and Lilly(22) have been going strong. They have their three kids, Riley(AN: I'm just going to spell it like this now.), Aidan, and Noah. Riley will be four in a couple weeks, and the twins will be three, two weeks after her. Joe and his brothers work at a recording studio down the street. They have been producing and are thinking of recording a new album of their own. Lilly is a stay at home mom.

Kevin(26) and Ashley(25) are still going strong. They have their two kids, Mackenzie(Kenzie) and Leah. They just turned three. They are also expecting their third child in 4 months.

Nick(22) and Miley(22) are also still going strong. They have their two kids, Liam and Lauren, who are two. Nick and Miley got married a few months after she had the twins.

**Lilly's POV **

"Mommy?" I heard my name being called from downstairs. I quickly got out of bed and noticed that Joe was already up. I walked downstairs to find all four of my kids staring at me.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask them and Joe, my oldest child, walks over to me and grabs my hand.

"We made you your Christmas Eve breakfast." He said. He led me over to the kitchen table and I sit down. Riley sat down next to me and smiles. I smile back and kiss the top of her head. I look down and see Noah and Aidan smiling up at me.

"Can we have a kiss too?" Noah asks me and they both look at me with the puppy dog pout.

"Of course you can." I kiss Noah on his head and then Aidan. They both walk to their seats and Joe comes up to me.

"What about me?" He asks me with his puppy dog pout. I lean in and kiss him gently.

"Ewwwww!" We hear the kids yell and look up to find them covering their eyes. We both laugh and eat our breakfast.

After we ate breakfast, we all get ready and are going Christmas shopping. We took the kids to Kevin and Ashley's. When we get to the mall, it is packed. Joe and I decided to split up and get each kid 10 things and each other two things. When we are done, we get everything in the car, drive home and get everything wrapped. After we get the kids, we go home and eat dinner. Riley, Aidan, and Noah, decided they wanted to watch _Frosty the Snowman_. Joe and I were cuddled up on the couch while the three kids were sprawled out on the floor. Before we were even halfway through the movie, the kids wanted to go to sleep. Every mother's dream.

"Daddy, we have to put Santa's cookies out." Riley reminded us.

"We can do it before you go to bed." He said.

"Can I go to bed now? I want Santa to come." She said. Joe nodded and walked to the kitchen, with the kids right behind him. I made myself comfortable on the couch and all of the kids came and kissed my cheek before Joe took them to their beds. He went upstairs to go get all of the presents. When he was done I was half asleep so he carried me up to our bed.

**The Next Day (Joe's POV)**

I woke up to a lot of bouncing. I opened my eyes to find Riley, Noah, and Aidan jumping on me and Lilly's bed.

"Mommy. Daddy. Santa came." I looked over at Lilly to find her with a pillow over her face.

"Okay, what did me and mommy say about jumping on the beds?" They all three stopped jumping immediately.

"Thank you. Now, go downstairs and sit on the couch and we will be down in a minute." They all nod and run downstairs to the living room. I pull the pillow off of Lilly's head and find her sleeping peacefully.

"Lilly? It's time to get up." She groans and pulls the blankets over her head. I smile and pull them off of her and kiss her. She doesn't respond at first but after a few seconds she kisses back and pulls me on top of her. She starts to tangle her fingers in my hair but I pull away.

"Lills, we have three kids downstairs waiting to open presents." She frowns and pushes me off of her.

"Fine, but you owe me a big present later tonight." She says as she walks toward the bathroom.

"Ok, as soon as your kids heads hit their pillows, it's you and me right here." I tell her pointing to the bed. She laughs and shuts the bathroom door. I go downstairs to find the kids staring at the presents under the tree.

"Daddy look. I got a really big one under here." Riley tells me pointing to a present that wasn't even hers.

"Ri, that's not yours." She looks at me with her eyes wide.

"What?" She says as she gets up and walks over to me with little hands on her hips.

"Sorry sweetie." I tell her right as Lilly comes walking down the stairs.

"Mommy, daddy says that this big present isn't mine. Tell him he's wrong." Riley says as she walks up to Lilly. Lilly picks her up and takes her over to the big present.

"I'm sorry Ri, but this is Daddy's." She tells her. She squirms out of her arms and she puts her down. Riley walks over to me and pouts.

"Daddy, will you share with me?" I laugh and pick her up.

"We'll see." I tell her. She smiles really big and says, "Okay, thank you."

"Daddy, can we open presents now?" Aidan asks me.

"Sure."

After opening presents for an hour with the kids and I, it was Lilly's turn to open her presents. Riley was too busy playing with her new princess doll, and the boys were too concerned with their new toy trucks to notice. Lilly and I were sitting on the couch and I gave her the first present.

"Here you go." I tell her. She smiles and opens it. When she lifts the box she smiles and looks at me. She takes it out of the box and reveals a blanket with a picture of me and her on our wedding day.

"Joe, I love it." She says as she leans over to give me a quick kiss.

"Good, now here is your other one." I say as I pull a really tiny box out from behind my back.

She opens the box and finds a necklace with three hearts. On each of the hearts, there is the birthstone and name of the kids.

"Thank you Joe, so much. I love it." She says. She leans over and gives me a hug and another quick kiss.

"Your welcome. And thanks for Guitar Hero and my new watch. Maybe I can play it enough and finally beat Kevin." I say.

"Your welcome but don't count on beating him." She says as we both laugh.

"Daddy, when are we going to...ohhhh. Mommy I like your diamonds." Riley says as she walks up to us.

"Thank you very much. Daddy got it for me." She says and Riley looks at me.

"You didn't get me any diamonds. I thought I was your princess?" She says pouting. Lilly walks away laughing and I look at my daughter.

"You are my princess. It's just that, Santa got you all of those new princess dolls, and he didn't bring mommy anything." I tell her as I set her on my lap.

"Was mommy on the naughty list?" She asks me as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"No, it's just because she is a grown up." I tell her laughing.

"Oh. Okay. When are we going to Grandma and Papa's house?"

"As soon as everybody gets dressed." She hops down from my lap and walks over to the boys.

"Noah! Aidan! You have to go get dressed so we can go see Grandma and Papa. NOW!" She yells and I look at her.

"Riley Elizabeth. Be nice." I say as she walks to her room to get dressed with all of her new toys in her hands. She may look like me, but she sure does have Lilly's attitude sometimes.

After everyone got dressed we went over to my parent's house and everybody else was already there. We walked in and were attacked by all of my nieces and nephews and my little brother. All of the kids ran into the living room and sat around the Christmas tree. After everybody opened all of their presents and ate dinner, all of the kids went in Frankie's room to play with their new toys and all of the adults sat in the living room.

"Ashley, when are you due?" Lilly asks.

"Umm... like the second week in April." She says.

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?" Miley asks.

"Yeah, for a boy we like Evan Jason and for a girl we like Isabella Michelle."

"I like how you put both of your movie names in the boy name. Evan is for Sharpay Evans from _High School Musical_ and Jason I'm guessing is for Kevin's role in _Camp Rock?_" Miley said.

"Yeah. We didn't even notice it at the time. I just liked Evan and Kevin suggested Jason so we just put them together and then we noticed." Ashley said.

"Are you guys gonna have anymore kids?" Kevin asked me and Lilly.

"Uh, we haven't really talked about it." I said looking over at Lilly.

"Oh, what about you guys?" He asked Nick and Miley.

"We haven't really talked about it either." Nick said.

"Well, I think that you should all have as many kids as you can. I want lots of grandkids." Mom said causing all of us to laugh. Riley came in shortly after and climbed on Lilly's lap.

"What's wrong?" She asked her.

"They're being mean to me." She said as she started crying.

"What are they doing?" I asked her.

"They won't play with me. I asked them if they wanted to play a game and they all said no."

"Well, that's okay. We're gonna be leaving soon so you can go home and go to sleep. I know your tired." Lilly tells her as she looks at her.

"No I'm not mommy. I can pla-" She was cut off by a big yawn. We all laughed and then I went to go gather my other two kids.

On the way home it was very quiet. All of the kids fell asleep, including Lilly. When we got home, I carried all of the kids to their beds and went out to get Lilly. She was already awake carrying some of the presents in the house.

"Lilly, I can get that stuff." I told her.

"No, it's okay, I got it." She said as I held the door open for her. When we got everything in the house, she went upstairs to take a shower. I got in as soon as she was done. I walked into our bedroom to find her flipping through the stations on the TV. I lay next to her on our bed and she turns the TV off.

"Joe, do you want more kids?" She asks me.

"Well, yeah. I've always wanted a big family." I tell her. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure if you wanted more and I didn't want to freak you out or anything." I pull her closer to me and kiss the top of her head.

"Lills, however many kids we end up with, weather it's 4 or 14, I will be happy."

"Me too. Do you want to make one right now?" She asks me smiling.

"Okay." I say excitedly. I lean in and kiss her and then I start to deepen it as I push her over. I gently get on top of her start kissing down her neck. When we are done.....you know, we are laying in our bed. Lilly has her hand on my bare chest drawing imaginary shapes as I am running my fingers through her hair.

"Merry Christmas Joe." She says.

"Merry Christmas Lilly."


	2. Enough

**AN: So, I was very disappointed with the lack of reviews I got for the first chapter. I worked very hard on it and didn't get one single review. Hopefully you will make me feel better with more reviews in the next chapter.**

**Lilly's POV**

"Lilly?" I heard. I woke up to find Joe getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him sitting up.

"The studio just called and they need me to come in early today. They said there is a new band I need to look at." He told me. I looked at him confused and then at the clock.

"Joe, it's five in the morning. You said that you weren't supposed to go back until after New Year's." I told him.

"I know that babe, but they just called. I'll see you later okay." He told me coming up to me.

"Yeah. Fine." I told him. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I told him getting out of bed and putting some pajamas on. I didn't want my children to come upstairs and see me naked. I layed back down and I'm gonna try to sleep a little longer before the kids get up.

**2 hours later**

"Mommy?" I heard.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up to find Aidan in my bed.

"Where's daddy? He told me he was going to play trucks with me and Noah." He said. I looked at him before pulling him into my arms.

"I'm sorry buddy, but daddy had to go to work this morning." I told him and watched my sons face fall.

"He lied to us." He said.

"No, sweetie, he didn't lie. He didn't know he had to work today." I told him.

"Will you play with us mommy?" He asked.

"Of course. Let's go make some breakfast okay?" I told him. He went running downstairs and I went to the bathroom. When I went downstairs I found Aidan sitting at the kitchen table and Noah just waking up walking to the couch.

"Hey Noah." I said. He came running to me and I picked him up. He put his head on my shoulder and I walked him to the couch. I put him down, turned on the TV, and went over to Aidan.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked him and he practically screamed, "Pancakes." I laughed before getting out the ingredients to make breakfast. After me and the boys ate our breakfast, I decided it was time to go wake Riley up, considering it was 9 o'clock. I walked into her bedroom, and found her sprawled out across her entire bed, just like her father. I sat down next to her and gently shook her.

"Riley? It's time to get up. I made pancakes." I told her as she turned around to look at me.

"Hi mommy." She told me.

"Hi baby girl." I told her as she crawled over to me.

"Is daddy gonna play with me today?" She asked me.

"No, he had to go to work today." I told her. She looked up at me and pouted.

"I thought he didn't have to work?" She asked.

"Well, they called him very early this morning and asked him to come." I told her. She nodded and headed for the kitchen. I followed her and was getting out the syrup and the phone rang.

Lilly-normal

**Ashley-bold**

"Hello?"

"**Hey Lill, what's up?"**

"Oh, nothing. I just made breakfast. What's up with you?"

"**Same. Kevin and I are taking the kids to the zoo today and wanted to know if you and Joe wanted to come? Miley's dad's in town so her and Nick are stuck at home for a few weeks."**

"Ummm...Joe's working. Isn't Kevin supposed to be there too?"

"**No. They do different stuff at the studio though. Maybe they needed Joe for something?"**

"Yeah, I know, it's just that, he promised the kids that he would play with them and now they are all upset about it."

"**I know, but what can you do?"**

"Yeah, I guess. So what time are we going to the zoo?"

"**We'll pick you up in an hour."**

"Okay, thanks Ash. Bye."

**"Your welcome. Bye."**

I hung up the phone and went in the living room to turn the TV off.

"Guys, Aunt Ashley and Uncle Kevin are coming to pick us up soon to go to the zoo with Leah and Kenzie. Let's go downstairs and get some clothes okay.

"Okay mommy." They all three said in unison.

**1 hour later**

"Riley, come on." I yelled by the front door.

"Boys, go get in the car, I'll go find your sister." I told them as they ran outside, and I ran to Riley's room to find her.

"Ri, what are you doing?" I asked as I walked into her room and find her throwing clothes all over.

"I can't find my pink shirt." She yelled.

"Well, that's too bad, we have to go. You look fine in your green one." I told her as I picked her up and ran out to the car. After an hour of driving to the zoo, three hours walking around, an hour eating lunch, and another hour driving home, it was already 4:30. Joe gets off at 4 so he should be home now. But, he wasn't there when we pulled in. We got out and I went in to make dinner. I called Joe three times in and hour and he didn't answer. Three hours went by and the kids were sleeping. I went to take a shower and when I came out he was sleeping in our bed. I walked over and got in next to him and he woke up.

"Hey." He said. I turned my head around and shut the light off.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Where were you?" I asked him.

"I was at the studio. There is this new band and they were recording some songs." He told me.

"Why didn't you call me back?" I asked him.

"My phone died." He said as he pulled his phone off of the table and showed me.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to spend the day with you and the kids and then all of a sudden your at work." I told him, moving closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me. We soon fell asleep.

The same thing happened for another week. Joe would get up early and go to the studio. Come home late and go to bed. One day, I finally had enough. He walked in the door at 10:15 p.m.

"Hey babe." He said as he walked over to me and gave me a short kiss. It was short mostly because I pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I looked him in the eyes and he smiled.

"Joe, your never home anymore." I told him. His smile dropped.

"I know, but this new band is t-" He started saying before I cut him off, yelling.

"NO JOE! YOU CAN'T KEEP BLAMING IT ON THIS NEW BAND. YOU HAVE A FAMILY AND YOU ARE TOO WORRIED ABOUT GETTING THIS BAND STARTED, THEN YOU ARE ABOUT US." I yelled at him.

"Look, I'm sorry but I just need some time to think. The kids and I are staying with Kevin and Ashley for a few days. They are already there so I'm gonna go now too." I told him and then walked out the door, leaving him shocked.


	3. Sorry

**AN: Okay, so I am starting to get really pissed off about the lack of reviews. I only got one and I want to thank you, ohhmyjonasx3. It made me feel a little better about it. Please start reviewing or I will not post another chapter for awhile. **

**Lilly's POV**

I drove back to Ashley and Kevin's house sobbing. I knocked on the door and Kevin answered. He saw me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Lills." He said. I continued crying and he led me over to the couch. Ashley came downstairs soon after and she pulled me into a hug also.

"What am I gonna do guys?" I managed to get out.

"Lilly, there's nothing you really can do. This is Joe's problem to fix not yours." Ashley said rubbing my back.

"I know, but I just took his kids away from him. I'm such a horrible person." I said as I started sobbing again.

"No, your not. Joe's being a horrible person right now." Kevin said.

"I love him, I do, but I can't live by myself all the time. I have to take care of three kids alone." I said.

"We know you love him, and he loves you, he's just not really being himself right now. I'll tell you what. I'm gonna go over there right now and I'll go pick up Nick, and we'll talk to him, okay?" Kevin said as he got off the couch.

"Okay, thank you Kevin." I told him getting up and giving him a hug.

"Your welcome Lilly." He said as he walked out the door. I walked back over to the couch next to Ashley.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked.

"I think so. Hopefully Kevin and Nick can do something. Look, thanks Ash, but I'm really tired I've had a long night. Is it okay if I just go to bed?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll be upstairs if you need anything." She said giving me a hug. I smiled lightly and when she left, I grabbed a blanket and pillow off the chair, and layed on the couch. I just lay there thinking about the nights events, and eventually cry myself to sleep.

**Joe's POV**

My wife just left me. My wife just left me, and took my kids. Oh man, I screwed up BIG time. I walk into the living room and sit on the chair. I sit there thinking about what just happened when suddenly, the doorbell rings. I get up and run quickly to the door, hoping it was Lilly. I look out the window and find it's Kevin and Nick. I open the door and I walk back into the living room.

"Joe, we need to talk." Nick says to me.

"What's there to talk about? My wife left me and took my kids in the process, only because I have to work." I say.

"Joe, she's right though. I mean you do have to admit that you've been spending a lot of time on this new band." Nick said.

"Yeah because I want to get their first album done and over with." I say.

"We know that, but look. You have a wife and three kids to take care of. You need to stop thinking about albums and bands for a few days, and just stay home and think about what your going to do. Lilly and the kids can stay at my house." Kevin says. I look at him and nod.

"Okay. Just please tell Lilly I'm sorry, I love her, and I'm gonna try to fix this." I say.

"I will. If you need anything, call one of us and we'll be right over." He says and they both walk out the door. I walk up to me and Lilly's bedroom and sit on the bed. I put my face in my hands and begin to cry as I realize that I'm all alone now.

**Next day Lilly's POV**

I woke up and found Miley standing over me.

"Hey Lills." She says as she pulls me into a hug. I begin to cry again and she sits down next to me.

"I miss him Miles." I tell her through my tears.

"I know but listen to me. He screwed up and now it's his responsibility to fix it and I know he will. Joe loves you. He just gets confused sometimes and can only focus on one thing at a time." She says. I smile lightly and hug her.

"Thanks Miley." After Miley leaves, Kevin and I go into the kitchen and start to talk about last night with Joe.

"He said to tell you that he's sorry and he loves you and that he's gonna try and fix everything." He says.

"Okay, I just...I'm scared that somethings gonna happen and he won't want to fix it. Something like he's gonna be too concerned with his job and doesn't want to handle a wife and kids." I said.

"Now, do you really think that's going to happen? This is Joe we're talking about and you know that he always gets his ladies." He said and I laugh lightly.

**Joe's POV**

I called off work today and yesterday. All I did yesterday though was lay in bed and mope around. Today, I'm hoping I can think of something to do to prove to Lilly that I'm sorry. I lay in bed for awhile thinking and I think of the perfect thing: write her a song. Yes, that always works. I jump out of bed and go find my guitar. I better call Kevin and Nick. I could use some help.

After I called my brothers, we worked on the perfect song for her. It took us three hours to get it right but it was worth it.

**Lilly's POV**

Well, Kevin and Ashley left me here with all five kids. They said they had to run some errands. So, I am here by myself and the kids went to bed about a half an hour ago. I walk into the kitchen and find a carton of ice cream. I grab it and a spoon and walk into the living room and sit on the couch. I get done eating only a few bites when I hear a knock on the door. I get up and go answer it. When I open the door I'm shocked to see who it was.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" I ask him. He comes inside and shuts the door. He walks up to me and takes both my hands.

"Look Lilly, I'm so sorry. I screwed up and I'm really sorry. Just please come home." He pleaded. I didn't know what to say so I just stood there looking at him.

"Here, I planned something else in case I needed to persuade you more to come home." He said as he led me into the living room. He sat me down on the couch and he went upstairs to Kevin and Ashley's room. When he came back he was carrying a guitar. He sat next to me and started playing.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless nights  
But lullabies helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say_

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say that I'm

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go,  
Then please girl, just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see  
You and me going our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

But your already on your way 

When he finished singing I had silent tears running down my face. He wiped them away with his thumb and then took both of my hands. He looked at me and said, "Well? Will you and the kids come home now?"


	4. Home and Bad Dreams

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Thanks to all of the people who are reviewing. I really appreciate it. Please review for this chapter also. Sorry, this isn't one of my best chapters and it's short. **

**Joe's POV**

"Well? Will you and the kids come home now?" I asked Lilly. She still didn't say anything and I started getting scared.

"Look Lilly, I told you I'm sorry. I also talked to my boss and I only have to work three days a week and I promise I'll b-" I was cut off by her soft lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss and then she pulled away, which was much too soon for me.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I told her. Then she jumped on top of me and started kissing me. We were like that for a few minutes before she wanted something more. She started putting her hands up my shirt and running her hands up and down my chest. I pull away and look at her.

"You do know that this isn't our house right?" She frowned and got off of me. I sat up and looked at her. She smiled and came to sit next to me.

"So, does this mean that you guys are coming home now?" I asked.

"Of course." She said, causing me to smile. We stayed up and talked for a few hours and eventually fell asleep on the couch.

**The next morning-Lilly's POV**

"Lilly." I woke up and looked at Kevin. He pointed to Joe who was sleeping right next to me with his face smashed against my arm. I smiled down at him and looked back at Kevin.

"I'll wake him up and get the kids ready to go. Thanks for everything Kevin." I tell him. He nods and walks away. I push Joe's face away from my arm and shake him.

"Joe. Get up so we can go home." I tell him. He slowly opens his eyes and smiles at me. I smile back at him.

"Good morning beautiful." He says. I bend down and kiss him gently.

"Good morning. You ready to go home?" I ask him. He nods as he sits up. I walk into Leah and Kenzie's room and find my three kids sprawled out on the floor. After 20 minutes of me and Joe getting them ready to go home, we are finally on our way. As soon as the kids saw Joe they ran straight into his arms. I felt really bad about everything after I saw that. When we got home the kids were tired so they wanted to take a nap. Joe and I did too so we went up to our bed and fell right asleep.

Three hours later we heard Riley start screaming our name. Joe was the first one downstairs and I was closely behind him. When we ran into her room she was crying hysterically and reaching her arms out for one of us to pick her up. Joe grabbed her and tried to get her to calm down.

"Riley, what happened baby?"

"There was a monster in my bed. He tried to eat me." She yelled still crying. Joe looked at me confused and I told him, "Bad dream." He nodded and carried her into the living room. I went to check on the boys who were playing in their cribs with some stuffed animals.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them. I waled over to Aidan and picked him up.

"I was playing with Tigger, mommy." He said smiling.

"You were?" He nodded and I laughed and put him down. He ran out of the room probably to find Joe. I walked over to Noah and I picked him up. He layed his head on my shoulder and I ran my fingers through his short, curly blond hair.

"I love you mommy." He said. I smiled and said, "I love you too, Noah." He lifted his head off my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I put him down and he ran to wherever Aidan went. I laughed and followed him upstairs. Joe was in the kitchen and Riley was playing with her princess dolls. She got over the bad dream real quick. Aidan and Noah had found interest in their trucks and started playing with those. I walked in the kitchen and sat next to Joe on one of the stools. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed the side of my head.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I came home. I missed you." I told him.

"I missed you too. A lot. I didn't know what I was going to do if you never came back." He said. I lifted my head and kissed him gently. I pulled away and found him smiling.

"So, exactly how is this whole job thing supposed to work now?"

"Well, I only have to work Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 8-3. I have all weekends and holidays off." He said.

"And your okay with all this?" I asked him.

"If it keeps you here, then yes." He said.


	5. Hair and Fat

**AN: Hey everybody! Sorry about the long delay. I have had some bad weekends lately and been really busy with school. Here is the next chapter. Hopefully the next one will be out soon. Please review! Oh, and is anybody else pissed about the Grammy's?**

**Lilly's POV (Two weeks later)**

Everything has been perfect since I came home. Joe is home so much. Right now, I am getting ready to take Riley shopping with me, Miley and Lauren, and Joe is getting ready to take the boys to get a haircut.

"Riley are you ready to go?" I yelled down the stairs. She came out of her room smiling.

"Yep. Can we go see Aunt Miley and Lauren now?" She asked.

"Yeah, just go say bye to daddy." I told her as she nodded and ran to find Joe. After we all say goodbye and I get to Miley's house, we get to the mall. We walked around Hollister and Toy's R Us.

"Mommy can we go to the Disney store?" Riley asked and I looked at her.

"You just want to go in there and see daddy on t-shirts." I told her laughing.

"Yes I do. Can we go please?" She said giving me her puppy dog pout.

"We can as soon as we go in here." I say pointing to an Aeropostle.

"Lills, why don't you go look in there and I'll take the daddy's girls here to the Disney store." Miley said.

"Okay, I'll meet up with you guys in a little bit." I said as I walked over to the store. I walked in and was looking around when somebody bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm so sor- Amber?" I said as I looked to find Amber Addison staring at me.

"Truscott?" She yelled to me.

"Well it's actually Jonas now." I said holding up my left hand. She looked at my wedding ring and then back at me.

"You mean to tell me that Joe picked you slut over me?" She said.

"Okay one, I am not a slut and two, yes." I said.

"Well, I didn't know he liked fat girls." She said. I stared at her before looking down. I looked the same as I normally did.

"Yeah well I guess being fat is better than being a bitch." I said as I walked out of the store, leaving her shocked. After meeting up with Miley and the kids, we all went home. Riley and I walked through the doors and she ran straight to her room to try on her new clothes.

"Joe?" I yelled. I put the bags down and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby." I said walking over to him kissing his cheek.

"Hey. How was your day?" He asked.

"It was really fun. Where are the boys?" I asked. He smiled widely and went to get them. He came back and my mouth fell open.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked. I looked at the boys and back at him.

"Guys, you can go back to your room now." I told Aidan and Noah smiling. They ran downstairs and I looked at Joe.

"All you had to do, was get their haircut." I said.

"I did."

"Joe, you mohawked my babies." I yelled at him.

"Yeah and they look cool now. They don't have boring hair. They have great hair, just like me." He said while running a hand through his hair. I did have to admit, two year olds with mohawks are pretty cute and he did have great hair.

"Whatever. What do you want for dinner?" I asked him while going to look through the freezer.

"Why don't we just order a pizza?" He suggested.

"Works for me." I said. I grabbed the phone and went to order the pizza. Thirty minutes later the doorbell rings. Joe comes in the kitchen carrying two pizzas and bread sticks. I gather the kids up and we all sit at the table. Joe passes me a plate with pizza on it and I look at my stomach thinking about what Amber said.

"I'm ummm....actually not hungry." I said while giving the pizza back to him. He looked at me confused.

"Are you sure? You love pizza." He said. God, he knows me too well. I faked smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said as I walked into the living room, leaving him with confused, once again.

**Joe's POV**

Okay, something is definitely wrong with Lilly. She never misses out on pizza. After dinner, I give the kids a bath and put them in their beds. I walk in the kitchen and find Lilly cleaning up.

"Did you eat anything?" I asked her. She looked up at me and nodded her head.

"Uhh..yeah." She said.

"Good. Why didn't you eat earlier with us?" I asked her.

"Because I wasn't hungry, okay." She yelled at me then walked up to our bedroom and slammed the door.

**1 week later**

I just walked in the door from my mom's house with the kids. Lilly wanted to stay here because she was tired and wanted to take a nap. I walked into our bedroom and found Lilly on the floor. I ran over to her and tried to get her up.

"Lills?"

No answer.

"Lilly?"

No answer.

"Oh god. Lilly please wake up." I yelled shaking her. She still didn't wake up so I called the first person I could think of: 911.


	6. Hospital Surprises

**AN: Here is the next chapter everybody. Does anybody have tickets for the Jonas Brothers movie? I just bought four! Hahahah, I am super excited. Please review and I will try and update soon. Also, after you read this, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please let me know. Thanks. **

**Joe's POV (3 hours later)**

I am sitting in the waiting room in the hospital waiting for information on Lilly. She scared me to death when I found her on the floor. Everybody is here with me and I haven't gotten up from this chair. I am getting really annoyed with waiting so long, so I storm up to the receptionist and scream in her face.

"CAN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING? YOUR A HOSPITAL AND YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS STUFF IMMEDIATELY! MY WIFE IS IN THERE AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but the doctor has not came out yet and we won't know anything until he does. Now please, take a seat and I will tell you if we hear anything." She said. I gave up and turned around to find Riley looking terrified at me sitting in Kevin's lap. I instantly regret screaming at the lady but I was getting mad. I walk over to her and she wraps her arms around Kevin's neck. She has never seen me scream at anyone before so I probably scared her.

"Riley, come here." I said.

"No! Your mean daddy." She said. I looked at everyone around the room and found them all trying to avoid eye contact with me. I stomp out the door to the hospital and fall to my knees as soon as I get outside. Tears start streaming down my face. After which felt like an hour of my little breakdown but was only 5 minutes, my mom came outside looking for me.

"Joe, please come back inside. It's cold." She said walking over to me and pulling on my arms to get me up. I get up and she pulls me into her arms.

"It's okay Joe. We know you're upset and scared about Lilly but she will be okay. Riley just got a little scared because she never seen you yell at anyone before."

"What if she's not okay? I don't think I will be able to handle that. And what if Riley never stops being scared of me?" I asked.

"Joe, Lilly will be okay. Riley will stop being scared of you. She's gonna be 4 in a few weeks. She probably won't even remember this in a few days." She said. Finally, we both walk back inside and Riley comes running up to me. I take her in my arms and she looks at me.

"Daddy, you scared me." She said.

"I know baby, I'm just really scared about mommy and I got a little upset."

"Do you promise to never do it again?" She asked me. I laugh a little and reply, "I promise."

After sitting for about another hour, a doctor comes in the room.

"Is anybody here for a Lillian Gray?"(AN: I'm just gonna use Gray so I don't take the chance of the story getting deleted.) He asked. Pretty much the entire waiting room stood up and he just stared at us.

"Okay, how about a husband?" He said. I gave Riley to my dad and walked over.

"Please follow me and we will talk about this in private." He said as I followed him into a private room. We both sat down and he looked at his chart.

"Now it seems that Mrs. Gray has not ate anything in about a week. Do you know anything about this?" He asked me. I just stared at him shocked and shook my head no.

"Okay well she will have to stay here for a few days so we know that she is eating right. Other than that she should be fine." He said. I shook my head again and then looked at him.

"She is in room 546 if you would like to see her." He said and then walked out. I slowly got out of my chair and walked down to Lilly's room. I looked in the window and found her looking away from the door and her hands going up to her face. I walk in and she slowly turns her head towards me.

"I'm so sorry Joe." She says as she starts sobbing. I walk over to her bed and sit down next to her, rubbing her back and kiss her forehead .

"Why did you do it Lills?" I asked her after a few minutes. She looked at me with her red, puffy eyes.

"Well, when we went shopping last week, I ran into Amber Addison. She called me a slut and then called me fat. I believed her and thought that I would loose weight if I didn't eat. I swear I had no idea about the baby Joe." She said. I looked at her confused.

"What baby?" I asked.

"The doctor didn't tell you?" She asked shocked.

"Tell me what?" It was quiet for a few seconds before she finally answered.

"I'm 3 and a half weeks pregnant." She said. My eyes went wide and she started crying again.

"Lilly please don't cry. It's okay. Your okay and so is the baby. That's all that matters." After everyone came in to see Lilly, everybody went home and took Riley, Aidan, and Noah so I could stay here with Lilly.


	7. Birthday

**AN:Hey guys! I am so sorry that this chapter sucks but I'm having a little bit of writers block, so any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Please review anyways and I promise I will think of something good.**

**Joe's POV**

After everybody left, Lilly looked at me and started to cry.

"What's wrong Lills?" I asked as I pulled her into a hug and she cried into my chest.

"I don't know what I was thinking. What if this would have been more serious and I lost the baby? I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself." She cried.

"Well that didn't happen so stop thinking about it. I still don't know why you think your fat." I told her. She looked at me with a weird face.

"What, am I too skinny?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and cupped her face in my hands.

"No! You are absolutely perfect. Stop worrying about what you look like. Your beautiful just the way you are." I told her before kissing her lightly. When we pulled away she smiled at me and layed her head back on my chest and fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after her.

**Lilly's POV (3 Weeks Later)**

Today is Riley's 4th birthday. Joe and I decided that we would have a little party tonight with just us and the twins, and next week we will have another party for everybody else to come.

"Mommy. I'm four now." I heard a whisper from in the middle of my bed. I rolled over and found Riley smiling at me and Joe sleeping. I smiled at her and got out of bed. I picked her up and took her downstairs.

"Happy birthday baby girl." I told her and kissed her forehead pushing some of her dark hair out of her face. It's just like Joe's:dark, straight and curls at the end.

"Thank you mommy. Can we have cake?" She asked.

"No, you can not have cake right now. But, we can have some after dinner tonight." I told her and then she pouted.

"But I want some now." She said.

"Well, you can have some later." I told her. She mumbled something before I put her down and she ran to her room. I walked back upstairs to my room and layed next to Joe. I put my chin on his shoulder so that my mouth was by his ear.

"JOE!!!!" I yelled. His eyes shot open and he fell off the bed. I stared laughing uncontrollably and he got back on the bed. He got on top of me and pinned me down.

"Get off of me. The kids are up you know." I told him. He stared tickling me and I stared laughing even harder.

"Joe...that...hurts. The....baby...Joe." I said between laughs. He stopped and put his face to mine so that our noses were touching.

"Your lucky your with child." He said. I smiled and said jokingly, "Who's fault is that?" His smiled dropped and he got off of me.

"That's not fair because you know it was my fault." He said while putting a shirt on.

"Well, it was partly mine too." I said. He just smiled at me and grabbed my hand. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. We sat down on the bar stools and he put his head in his hands.

"You do know that today is your daughters birthday right?" I asked him. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"How could I forget?" He said. "She reminded me 400 times yesterday."

"She's just a kid Joseph." I told him. He got up and mumbled something to me as well, and walked down to Riley's room. He came back into the kitchen a few seconds later.

"You need to hear this." He said pulling me downstairs. When we reached Riley's room. We both put our ears against the door. I heard Riley singing, no rapping.

"You can have whatever you like. I said you can have whatever you like." I heard. I looked up at Joe who was singing silently to himself.

"I think it's funny that she knows every single word to that song. Who is taking the blame for this one?" I asked.

"I'll take full responsibility for this one baby." He said. He opened the door and Riley stopped singing.

"Happy birthday!" He said and she ran right into his arms.

"Thanks daddy." She said.

After spending the entire day with the kids, I was making Riley's favorite food for dinner...spaghetti. She has been begging for this for a week. We got her a Dora the Explorer game for the computer and a new bike. Joe said he would teach her how to ride a two wheeler. I'm not really sure I trust him though since he can hardly ride a bike himself. Noah and Aidan were not very thrilled that Riley was getting all of these new toys so I had to keep reminding them that their birthday was in 2 months. I really wish that my children would stop growing up so fast. But, at least I'm gonna have another one to watch grow up.


End file.
